The Eleutherian Escape
by ilovejacksparrow121
Summary: Evey makes a mistake. A mistake to escape. Her chances of survival are weak. V is her only hope. Will he save her in time? Or does the pain that she escaped in the first place still anger him?
1. The Escape

**Title:** The Eleutherian Escape

**Summary:** Evey makes a mistake. A mistake to escape. Her chances of survival are weak. V is her only hope. Will he save her in time? Or does the pain that she escaped in the first place still anger him?

**A/N: **This takes place during the movie. Guess what? It doesn't make sense again really. The plot..everything.

The sun crept up from beyond the buildings and settled itself in its original position. The weather was somewhat warm, the wind making it less hot that it could have been. For Evey, today was just a day of sitting around pointlessly, flicking through the channels on the T.V, and basically lazying around with a cup of tea in her hand. All this had been brought on by the masked villain known as V. Of course, him whom carried her to his prison had known from the start that Evey would not be entertained as he was before she came along.

Sitting alone without company, Evey relaxed upon the sofa, contempt and careless for her actions. Before long, the hot tea spilt on her jacket and she sat right up.

''Shit'' She hissed, only accidents would bring on such language by her.

She made her way towards the kitchen and grabbed some kitchen roll to soak underneath the tap. Scrubbing it for a few seconds, she then chucked it into a bin and for the meantime; she sat down waiting patiently for V's return.

With no one around, the atmosphere felt rather tense. Being a prisoner wasn't exactly fun, but it had its good bits with V's humor and taste for adventure.

But wait..with V gone and some of her little belongings with her, she could escape. Escape the clutches of her master, her capturer, her partner..her soon to be lover..it was all too easy.

Grabbing her handbag she set about clearing off into the distance. Visiting her friends, the ones she missed. She had only walked a few meters, unsure of where she was being underground and all.

Before long she saw a sign, to get closer to actually read it would mean having to step over a little gap in the center of the path were she saw a rat. She wasn't having any of that. Instead, she walked further down, not taking notice of the steps she heard walking towards her.

It only took a few seconds. Black bag around head. Kicked onto floor. Dragged away.

Were was V now? Evey was in despair.

-------------

V returned home from processing with more deaths. Many he had done, and many he had yet to do. Still, returning home to Evey was more than a pleasure. Such a woman as she was, anyone would be happy to be in her company. Evey was his only source of entertainment apart from his fat metal friend of course, whom he liked to kick the shit out of more than often.

''Evey?'' He called, searching the Gallery high and low. It couldn't be easy to loose her, but considering her height, maybe so. Nethertheless, V continued to search for her.

He glared through his mask. She had left. He had told her countless amounts of times that if she did ever escape, death would be number one on the list due to the fact that she was wanted by many people, more so by Finch.

He noticed the mug upon the counter in the kitchen. Smashing it to pieces he then left. Left to find her. Left to pick up the pieces.

He was hurt. Hurt that Evey could have left him.

-------------

''Got ya'' Creedy spat whilst ripping the black bag off Evey's head.

Utterly un defensive, Evey gulped down blood which had appeared on her lip from the violent head bashing.

Creedy laughed, raising his hand to his chest.

''So you're the girl whom knows practically everything about our terriost 'ey?'' He asked spitefully.

She closed her eyes. She couldn't bare any more of this.

Knowing well that she was on the path of unconsciousness, Creedy drugged her with a powerful anesthetic. Sleep came early for Evey that day.

_TBC_


	2. Confrontation

**Chapter Two :** Confrontation

**A/N:** Dedicated to **Mauve Mist** for being the first reviewer!

Thank you so much to; **Mauve Mist**, **Blackwing-Rose**, **theshadowca**t, **puppiescute a.k.a Mic Mic** and **Kmylove**. And **Pumkinator**, I hope I answered your question in my reply to you. ;)

**P.S:** Help! Can anyone tell me the html code for a horizontal rule? And sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm in a hurry!

----

Attempting to locate Evey's location was rather difficult, especially for a man such as V, not wanting to be captured himself. Though he was a master of disguise and not an easy target to capture, you never quite know when someone is going to come up behind you (and as in Evey's case) place a black plastic bag over your head and more than likely kill you.

She however, was an easy target considering her limitations in abilities, such as the knife throwing technique that V had.

V had no idea where to start. Should he begin with outside? Or continue to stride along the dark paths of the underground? Before he made his decision, observing the floor he noticed free or four specks of blood upon the concrete. _She had been here;_ he thought so he continued to look throughout the underground.

--------

A door marked ''Integration Officer'' came clear into Evey's vision after seconds of looking at it. Someone from behind her had a tight grip around her shoulder and another around her mouth. He shoved her into the marked room, purposely for effect.

She whimpered, blinking several times due to the strong light sitting on the wooden table. Inside the room was a table marked in the center with paper work, a voice recorder, light and of course; Mr. Finch himself. It seems so that Creedy had handed over the job to Finch to get the words he needed out of her, V's location and whereabouts. Of course, after that was dealt with, Creedy would have much pleasure in assisting with the killing of Evey Hammond.

''Sit please Miss.'' He asked, gesturing the chair with his hand.

''I hope you've came to realize that I am no defense lawyer or any specialty attorney that will help you in this case. I am prepared to ask you a few questions if I may do so. Interview begins at 11.54pm'' He clicked on the recorder.

_Damn is it that late? _Not being able to see the change of lightness to darkness, Evey presumed it was during the day. Her hand began shaking on the table, vibrating it slightly. Her nerves were all over the place and Finch realized her condition, but ignored it.

''So. This terrorist, this masked man V whom we are unable to contact or locate even. Whom is he and what our his plans for London? I hear they are of great effect, and for our hope, efficiency.''

''I don't know what you're on about. I, like anyone else, am not entitled to know about these things. Correct me if I am wrong, but I doubt you are either''

''That's the whole point of me asking Miss except I thought you would know. So, moving on, where have you been these last few weeks hm? On holiday?''

''In fact sort of. I've been..i've been staying with my Aunt.'' Evey replied, gradually lowering her head.

_Surely V know's I'm missing.._ She gulped.

_TBC_


End file.
